Aspects of the invention can relate to a display device having a light source of which light control can be performed by controlling the condition of operation and its light control method.
Related art display devices for displaying images or pictures can include projectors that modulate the illumination light from a light source with an optical modulator (display element) and project its image on an enlarged scale. The related art projectors tend to cause a change in color of the display image depending on a change in the temperature of the light source. Accordingly, there has been proposed techniques of controlling the amount of light from the light source (hereinafter, referred to as light control) to correct the color of images or pictures depending on use environment and to obtain stable color reproducibility.
The related art light control techniques can include a technique of measuring the temperature of the light source (lamp) and controlling the operating condition of a liquid crystal panel that is an optical modulator on the basis of the measurement, thereby correcting the color temperature of the display image. See, for example, JP-A-8-149494.
Alternatively, there is also a related art technique of sensing the operating condition and the temperature of the light source and controlling the operating condition of an optical modulator (display element) and the operating condition of light-source cooling means on the basis of the measurement, thereby improving the color reproducibility of the display image. See, for example, JP-A-2002-333671.